wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Entity
The Warrior was the Entity that granted most Natural Triggers their parahuman abilities. Description The Warrior Entity is an incomprehensibly large being. Personality The entity remembers the entire history of it's species, back to a time when they were confined to a single planet and ceaselessly fought each other for food. It had learned lessons from over three thousand successful cycles. The entity was most aware and focused during the portion of the cycle when it approached a new world, judging which reality to focus on. It took a subtly different stance to Eden during the cycle, with the pair taking on different roles as "attacker and defender, warrior and thinker, builder and destroyer". This allowed them to compare and explore different possibilities and perspectives during the cycle. This entity was supposed to be the the warrior, the protector; the Counterpart was supposed to be the passive figure, the thinker, the planner.Interlude 26 Abilities and Powers The Warrior Entity had slightly different capabilities to the Thinker Entity, with a different focus. In general, however, they shared the standard Entity abilities. The Partner was supposed to focus on planning, including analyzing the host culture, but the Warrior was able to tune some of it's shards for this purpose instead. It picked out the ideal world for them to focus on at the beginning, although they planned to eventually spread to every Earth. Shards The Warrior originally possessed the shards responsible for most Natural Triggers. This included the likes of Imp, Jack Slash, Dinah Alcott and Taylor Hebert. History Background The Entities first arose on a grey, silty world, which they destroyed and rode the explosion out to new worlds. The early ancestor of the Warrior first landed on a world with caustic acid rain, filled with plant life, as did another Entity. The two parasitized the plant life to survive and reproduce, and experimented, using their abilities to nourish and protect the plants and seeing which ones survived. The two devoured the plants and took back their shards, forming once again into two singular entities. The second entity suggested to the ancestor that the two attack each other, in small, measured ways, and then recombine their shards and attack each other again so that they might find the combinations that survived and discard the rest. After experimenting like that as well for a time, they destroyed that world as well, sending out countless fragments of themselves to other worlds. The Warrior's ancestor landed on a world with advanced technology. The entities learned of gravity-warping technology, and were studied in turn by the species. Some of them sought to rule; those they had bonded with lost the war, and the entities were rooted out. They formed three larger Entities, who destroyed the planet and fled, offspring scattering in every direction. This time, they controlled their paths with gravity and warped space. The cycle repeated over three thousand times, and they grew more powerful each time. At some point, the Warrior's ancestors divided themselves into two entities, Warrior and Thinker, who would travel in pairs together. Each had slightly different attitudes and capabilities, so that they could compare different ways of doing things.Interlude 26 Approaching Earth From outside it's galactic cluster, the Warrior reached out with clairvoyance and precognition to select a destination and communicated this information to Eden. The entity was concerned that it's partner seemed passive, distracted from this vital decision. It analysed humanity and tuned its shards so that they would operate effectively, not harming the hosts or otherwise spoiling the cycle. The process is interrupted with the arrival of another, third Entity. The Warrior realizes that this was what had distracted the Thinker and watched as it met with the Thinker. He then realizes that the Thinker has sacrificed too much and expressed his concern only for the Thinker to broadcast its confidence and plans for the future. He makes up for the Thinker's disability, devoting resources towards analyzing, and focuses on one reality. The Warrior and the Thinker work together to designate realities for their shards before the Warrior expands his focus and looks for likely hosts for their shards. He looks towards the future and, after seeing the shards murdering their hosts, adjusts their shards' innate safeguards so as to protect the hosts. He refines the process, limiting certain abilities, and broadcasts his suggestions and tips to the Thinker. The Warrior then breaks up a shard cluster, tunes it, then codes the effect into each and every shard so that the host species will forget the information they see within the shards. The entity then looks thirty-three years into the future, observing possible variations on Imp's trigger event. It sends her power to her father, but conceives the idea of having them jump to different hosts if they are in distress, conceiving the idea of having powers be acquired through traumatic events. The Warrior shares this information with the Thinker and then begins shedding shards that it won't need. He notices the Thinker descending and hemorrhaging shards in clusters. He checks over the shards and sees they are technically correct, but expresses a warning. The Thinker sends a confident reply back and the Warrior focuses on his own destination and the next step of the cycle. When the Thinker and the Warrior reach the solar system, he sacrifices some of his shards to shore up the Thinker where he can. The Thinker expresses her gratitude before the Warrior turns his focus towards adapting. He briefly looks at the reality they have chosen, checking for any danger to the cycle, and is satisfied with the results. He breaks up its shard that allows him to see the future, recoded them, and sent one off while keeping the rest for himself. The Warrior discards and cripples a few more shards before finally descending onto a barren planet. The Warrior created a humanlike avatar for itself, with a human mind and emotions, and looked out at the world. Category:Entity Category:Terminology